Never Fade Away
by Jade Eclipse
Summary: Set after Not Fade Away. Stories of death, dying, and final battles.
1. Angel: Destiny Forfeited

Never Fade Awa  
  
My HP fic, The Boggart, is on hiatus until I find inspiration (yeah, right), and a long one-shot I was planning on writing about Spike is going to take a while to come up. A long while. (If my italics don't show up again someone will suffer. Probably me.)  
  
But I'm sort of suffering an overload of problems. I made it through the school year but I've still got work to do and I'm trying to keep writing and I'm distracted and that keeps me from writing because I don't have free time and right now I'm writing in run on sentences which really can't be good.  
  
Excuses, excuses. I know they count for nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: looks out window Nope. No pigs flying. Guess I don't own anything, then.  
  
Summary: Set after Not Fade Away. Stories of death, dying, and final battles.  
  
Sorry the first chapter is in present tense. The next few probably won't. No promises, though.  
  
A/N: Funny thing is, I'm going to miss Lindsey the most. Good-bye. RIP.  
  
But I'll save his story for later. Right now, let's start off with a hero- because every good story begins with a hero.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 1: Angel- Destiny Forfeited  
  
It's what he's been fighting for this whole time. Ever since Wesley dug up that prophecy and discovered that 'shanshu' meant 'to live' as well as 'to die.' It was a purpose. It was a goal.  
  
And now he stares down at the contract before him and knows he's going to give it up. He can feel everyone's eyes on him, the eyes of demons and evil creatures- the creatures he's been fighting against this whole time. This is a test. The contract, his signature, is a test, to see if he's willing to devote himself to the Circle, or if he'll back away and become a liability.  
  
Somewhere down the table, he can hear Vail's raspy breath, hear someone else shift slightly in their chair. They all watch him closely, carefully judging, waiting.  
  
He tries to force a smile, but it doesn't quite make it onto his face. He glances down at the pen, covered in his blood. It only takes a second for a jumble of thoughts to cross his mind, each fleeting and desperately searching for alternatives. Alternatives, however, are the one thing he can't find. He can't fight the Black Thorn himself and escape with his unlife.  
  
His soul is screaming, but on the outside his demeanor is as calm as he can make it be. A sinking feeling has settled itself into the pit of his stomach and doesn't seem willing to alleviate. It doesn't matter. He's been dead a long time now, but this time it's forever.  
  
He's going to give up his destiny, for the lives of the innocents. Because they're the ones he's been fighting for this whole time.  
  
His hand moves, as if in a dream.  
  
And he signs.  
  
------  
  
Until next chapter, what do you think? 


	2. Illyria: Breakable

Never Fade Away  
  
I got reviews! I would be all gushy-happiness, but I think it would take up space. Answers to reviews in bold (or SHOULD be in bold) at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last chapter.  
  
Hopefully I upload multiple chapters correctly...  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2: Breakable  
  
Illyria still didn't understand humans. She didn't suppose she ever would. She didn't understand their minds. But on a certain level, she was just like them. The thought was both infuriating and reassuring. At least she had somewhere to awkwardly belong.  
  
She had gotten there too late to save Wesley. She wasn't accustomed to being too late. She once had the ability to force time to her will, and with her powers still intact she might have burst through those doors just a moment earlier, just as she was needed.  
  
But she hadn't.  
  
As Wesley's soul finally departed, there were real tears rolling down her face. True, she was using the Burkle form, but she was still in control. She closed her eyes for a moment and attempted to pull herself together. The cold, unaffected bit of her mind informed her that this was what Wesley had called loss. Loss brought grief. That was what she felt.  
  
She was learning quickly now. Wesley would have been proud.  
  
"How touching his meaningless death was," said Vail's rasping voice from behind her. She turned her head to see the sorcerer with the red flesh. His breath was in uneven gasps. "But this fight was never for mortals."  
  
She drew herself up to her full height, glaring darkly at him. Hatred was coursing through her veins, a powerful wildfire of emotion. Vail just spread his hands.  
  
"Take your best shot, little girl," he mocked.  
  
Whether he thought she was only Winifred Burkle or if he knew she was Illyria, she didn't bother to find out. She took her best shot, fading back into the blue form as she did.  
  
His head shattered; his body dropped to the ground. The revenge, however, did nothing to sate her fury, and in five minutes she was up on the roof on her way to the designated meeting place. The rain was falling heavily- she was glad for that, at the very least.  
  
------  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter and I didn't disappoint anyone (seemed a bit strained to me....) Sorry about the wait. I left home for ten days and forgot to mention it last chapter... Um... Forgive me? I'm leaving again tomorrow for a week, but I promise to post the next chapter when I get home.  
  
ManniElf18: Thank you very much. Chapter 1 was a little short for my tastes, but I think I got the point across. I think that they only had the contract in the episode in order to tie up loose ends in the short amount of time they were presented, or else it wouldn't have happened. I'm very angry with the people who cancelled it. :shakes fist in their direction:  
  
lightning bug: Hope you liked this chapter, as well.  
  
Allen Pitt: You're right; the point of the first chapter was only to show the emotional impact on Angel. My own opinions as to signing away prophecies and clearing aside fate come into play in one of the later chapters.  
As for the slayers showing up, I have seen that idea used frequently in fanfiction. However, this story is only portraying the events of the final episode. I don't intend on speculating the afterward, mostly because I'm afraid I would mess it up. And they are planning (or so I heard) on making TV movies to conclude what was left (for lack of better word) unconcluded. The first of these movies addresses the results of the alley fight.  
  
angelsdarla13: Again, the signature is dealt with later on, in a presumptuous chapter I intend on writing. To be honest, I liked the way the Shanshu ended. True, it was a bit incomplete, but I really can't imagine Angel or Spike becoming human. It seems way to unreal to me, to have them become what they aren't anymore.  
It is true that the 'slayer cavalry' isn't currently sided with them. But, again, we'll see. Thank you for appreciating my work. I love getting feedback. 


	3. Lorne: The Last Act

Never Fade Away  
  
I'm VERY sorry this is so late... I got a little delayed and couldn't manage to squeeze any work in. Thank you to all of you who reviewed.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 3: Lorne- The Last Act  
  
It was Angel's idea. Of course, Lorne didn't question much about the reasoning, because it was Angel's idea. Angel was the leader and fighter, and Lorne was at a loss at what else to do in such situations. The vampire knew what had to be done.  
  
"Those guys were chumps," Lindsey commented, cleaning his hands at the sink.  
  
"Now they're chunks," Lorne replied automatically, glancing over the bodies strewn haphazardly about. "Demon strength or no, you're quite the master swordsman."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without that high note in MacAuthur Park."  
  
"Slays them every time." Lorne's mind was elsewhere, so his voice came out sounding flat and emotionless. He couldn't believe he was here. What kind of job was this for him? He would have gladly traded it in for the bells on his shoes again. He should have never complained about his part on the team, because things changed and he liked that far less.  
  
"Heard anything from the rest of the team?" Lindsey inquired.  
  
"For all I know, we are the rest of the team. I haven't heard squat."  
  
The human gave a short laugh. "You know, it's strange."  
  
"No call?"  
  
"No. I mean me saying team- and meaning it. I kind of like the feeling." He started to dry off his hands now that they were clean. Of all the things for him to say now.  
  
"Yeah, today." To a degree, Lorne was still trying to convince himself that this had to be done, even though he had agreed to do it already.  
  
"You really done with them?"  
  
"It isn't my kind of work anymore. It's unsavory."  
  
"Gee. I think it was just getting interesting." That's because Lindsey was a fighter, like Angel and Gunn and Spike and Wesley and all the others.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do."  
  
"You don't trust me? What, you don't think a man can change?"  
  
"It's not about what I think. This was Angel's plan." The last was a bit of an apology on Lorne's part. He reached into his pocket. The gun was resting there, no longer as cold to the touch as it had been at first, but now warmed from being concealed in his pocket. His hand closed around it, his finger gently touching the trigger. There was a sort of lump in his throat and tightness in his chest. He had never actually killed anyone before.  
  
"Come on! I could sing for you," Lindsey offered.  
  
"I've heard you sing." Before his mind was even really made up, Lorne pulled out the gun and fired twice. It would have been impossible to miss, and, if he had, Lindsey probably would have been able to access the sword.  
  
"What? Why'd you–" He sounded confused, shocked. Lorne was still as empty as before.  
  
"One last job. You aren't part of the solution, Lindsey. You never will be."  
  
"You?" Lindsey stumbled back, hitting the wall and sliding down against it. He was breathing heavily. "A flunky? I'm not just... Angel kills me. You– Angel–" Whatever else he was trying to say never got said. His head turned slightly to one side and his body stilled.  
  
Lorne stood there for a moment, amongst all the carnage, with the gun still in his hand. It felt heavier, somehow, as if blood had weighed it down. He let it fall from his hand.  
  
"Goodnight, folks."  
  
------  
  
I just know that the fonts aren't going to show up...  
  
Imzadi (1st Chapter): Um... Well, here's Lindsey's story. There are two more chapters that have him as a central character. I'm afraid I'm not going to do any AU's for this story (so far), but thanks for your ideas. If only... As for Angel, I have no idea. I'd have to really explore my own morals for that. But to be honest, I'm pretty certain that he himself doesn't think that's enough redemption.  
  
Imzadi (2nd Chapter): Thanks! I'm actually fond of Illyria myself. She's very interesting.  
  
lightning bug: I'm having fun doing this, I'm glad you like reading it!  
  
Tariq: Thank you!  
  
candlewick866: What I can't stand about my writing is the fact that I write short chapters. I'm terribly sorry. I tend to write fanfiction as inspiration (a.k.a., when I have Writer's Block), since usually I focus on my own stories. I'll try to make one long for you, okay? I don't know how well I'll succeed, but I'll try. Thanks for reading.  
  
Everyone is so great. You guys make my day.  
  
Jade 


	4. Angel: Reason

Never Fade Away

Again, I was away for a long time and then started drowning with a sudden onslaught of laziness and an extreme amount of work. I'm terribly sorry about that. This is a VERY short chapter. Last chapter I mentioned Lindsey's death (I'm very partial on the subject), now I'm afraid I have to justify it, because there /was/ a reason. Both for Joss and Angel.

------

Chapter 4: Angel- Reason

It wasn't exactly fair, perhaps. Life, Angel had discovered (somewhere during his first few years being dead), was not always fair. Yet he had to ruin Wolfram and Hart. He had to destroy every thing of it that he could. If he could freeze the gears for just a fraction of an instant, it would be a fraction of an instant of victory. If it all came crashing down afterwards, he would face that. He hadn't ordered them to stand by his side. He had requested it, and they had all faced the consequences willingly.

Some of them, like Wesley, had paid the price miserably. All of them had somehow been changed by the experience. Even Lorne had been influenced, though he had played a role he would have preferred to abandon. They hadn't truly won, but they had decimated the law firm's forces. They had taken power from them, proving them to not be infallible.

There was one casualty that had been predictable, because Angel had made sure Lindsey wouldn't be able to meet them in the alley. It might not have been a wise decision, but it had been necessary. Lindsey was still a part of Wolfram and Hart. He was still bound to them. That contract didn't break.

In that way, it was a bit of mercy. At least in death, he had some hope of being free, even if Lilah had been pulled back to play a final role. Wolfram and Hart would have hunted him down if he had lived, and they would have punished him severely for defying and then escaping them.

In another way, it was a bit vindictive. It could easily be viewed as just getting revenge for all that had happened before. That wasn't the reason for all of this. They were pretty much equal when it came to seeking vengeance, since they both attempted it so frequently.

They had ended every piece of Wolfram and Hart that they could in that fight, and Lindsey had been part of it.

------

All inspiration for this story has simply gone up in flames- flames of the non-reviewing sort, I mean, since my reviewers were all exceptionally kind. I really didn't want it to, but it's just... empty now. I had to force myself to write this chapter. Consider it finished, okay? I'll have one last chapter (which I'll post today) as a tribute. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all.

Imzadi: I want to thank you for writing that review, especially since A.) It was the only one for chapter 3, and B.) It worked out so nicely for the subject of this chapter. I know Lorne disappointed us all a little. Of course, I had to write the other side, as well. Hope you like it.

As for a previous question posed, I think that yes, you can sign away your fate. People do it every day. You can change your life with simply a swish of a pen and the writing of your name. Of course, fate is hard to figure out, because it might already have incorporated that change...?


	5. Jade Tribute: Epilogue

Never Fade Away

Good-bye for now. Thanks for reading.

------

Epilogue: Jade- Tribute

The last episode of _Angel_, titled Not Fade Away, was as wonderful as every previous episode of the show and it's predecessor, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. It was artistically put together and had enough to keep us Fan Fiction Writers, Dabblers, and Poets (etc.) very happy. It was a shame to see the show end, but the ending did it justice.

Each character was as they were, somehow, in the beginning. Angel was still a vampire (blood-sucking scene), Connor was still Angel's son, Lindsey was still a part of 'the problem', Spike was still a poet (I loved that scene by the way- beautifully done!), Lorne was a performer, Gunn was a fighter, Illyria was still Fred, and Wesley was still a Watcher who used magic rather than firearms.

As much as they changed, they remained the same.

This story was for that final episode, though I scarcely did it much good and yet had to somehow recount it in my warped version. It was no where near as good as Joss's work, which kept us all hanging on through the continuing tale of vampires, slayers, and generally just humans, though they be the most incredible mix of the philosophical, endearing, unpredictable, gruesome, and funny. I bow down to you, Joss.

This is to the realm of _Angel_.

May it never fade away.


End file.
